


On Christmas Day

by RamenNoodleDream



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, awkward first meetings will be the death of me, awkward things in general will be the death of me, or atleast an attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamenNoodleDream/pseuds/RamenNoodleDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long while of consideration, Jean finally decides to give Marco the best present he can think of on Christmas day: promising the rest of his life to him with one simple question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Christmas Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_agony_and_ecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_agony_and_ecstasy/gifts).



Jean never thought in his life he'd be doing this. When he was a teenager, he always thought he would stay wild and do whatever he wanted, never getting tied down. That is, he thought all this before he met Marco Bodt. 

 

 Jean still remembered that day. He was a kid fresh out of college, deciding to go down to the local café and reward himself for not snapping at his boss that week. It was quite busy there that day, but Jean didn't care; nothing would stand in the way of getting his mocha grande. While waiting for his order to arrive, Jean could see a server with a platter full of drinks and foods wobble his way to whatever table possibly needed so much stuff. Jean determined two things at this moment: one, this guy obviously bit off more than he could chew and two, this waiter was pretty good looking. Well, from what Jean could see due to the mountains of orders obscuring his face, anyways. 

 

 Not long after Jean spotted this guy, someone had knocked into him, sending him tumbling down. While some people tried to catch the poor server, Jean beat them all to it. As he held this guy, he finally got to see what he looked like in his entirety; freckles, the brightest chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen, neatly parted hair and utterly gorgeous. The two looked into each others eyes before looking away. The waiter quickly left Jean's arms so he could pick up the mess around their feet. That seemed to be the end of it, much to Jean's disliking, until the waiter came back to thank him. The waiter, who was named Marco, offered Jean a free meal on him the next time he came. Jean, deciding to take a chance, agreed to his offer but only if he'd join him. Of course, Jean came back the next day, and, well, the rest is history. 

 

 Almost two years later, and there they were, dating and living comfortably together. They lay there, holding each other as they slept peacefully in their shared bed. Well, Marco slept peacefully. Jean had been up for the past thirty minutes, trying to sort out all of his racing thoughts. Jean never liked commitment, but when he met Marco, his whole world changed. He was hooked on the freckled man, and he wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of his life with him. Thus he decided he'd do something risky. 

 

On Christmas day, Jean Kirstein was going to ask Marco Bodt to marry him.

 

 It was easier said than done, though. Seeing as Jean was extremely nervous and Marco couldn't pick up on any of his hints, this would probably take a while to do. Jean didn't mind; he'd wait for Marco for however long it took. 

 

 Letting out a soft sigh, Jean looked at his sleeping lover, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple. A few moments passed and Marco slowly began to wake up. He blinked his eyes open as he looked at up at Jean, a smile immediately forming on his lips. 

 

 "Good morning." Marco said, catching the other's attention by pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "When did you get up?"

 

 "A while ago. Did I wake you?" Jean asked as he brushed Marco's messy bangs out of his eyes. 

 

 "Of course not." He said as he snuggled against his partner's chest. "Oh! I almost forgot what day it was!" He exclaimed, sitting up quickly. Pulling Jean up with him, he gave him a tight hug. "Merry Christmas, sweetheart!" 

 

 "Merry Christmas, Marco." Jean laughed, returning his embrace. Even though Jean  remained calm on the outside, he started freaking out once again on the inside. He knew Marco loved him, but what if he said no? What if he ended up laughing at Jean? What if he said yes, but ended up regretting his decision? 

 

 Pushing away all his doubts, he caught Marco in a chaste kiss. "I have something big planned for us today." He said as he rested their foreheads together. 

 

 "Probably not bigger than what I have planned." Marco said softly with a slight hint of excitement in his voice. 

 

 After a while of staying in each others arms, they reluctantly separated from each other. While they didn't want to leave the warmth shared between them, they also just didn't want to leave the bed in general. One of the things the two had in common was just how lazy they could get when taking time off of work. The two scrambled to find some warmer clothes than what they had on with Marco settling on a sweater and Jean just cocooning himself in their blanket. As the two walked out of their room, Marco in the lead of the two, Jean took the moment to collect himself. Okay, Kirstein, play it cool and don't let him in on anything. 

 

'You got this.' He thought to himself. If only that was true.

 

 "Jean, honey?" Marco called to him, snapping the blond from his thoughts. Jean was so distracted that he hadn't noticed Marco turn to go to the kitchen, and he also didn't notice the wall he was about to walk right into. Jean gained a soft pink tint on his cheeks as he marched past Marco, ignoring his laughter as he went to plop himself down on the couch. 

 

"Jerk." Jean said flattly as Marco returned from the kitchen.

 

"I'm sorry," Marco giggled out as he handed Jean a coffee mug. "You're just too funny sometimes."

 

 Jean gave a small 'yeah' as he sipped from his cup, watching as his boyfriend strode over to their small tree, grabbing the few presents they had under it. While they already opened most of the gifts their friends had gotten them and the few they received from family, Marco insisted on saving a some for Christmas day since 'it's tradition!'.

 

 Brand new clothes, a few books, and some new jewelry was what they got; they also were gifted a pretty big bottle of wine by Connie and Sasha. It was for 'if you really feel like getting jolly', atleast that's what the card attached said. Even Marco, the most oblivious and innocent of the two, gained a soft blush from the suggestive card. Just as Jean thought they were done, Marco surprised him with one extra present.

 

"It's from me." Marco said with his usual warm smile. "I really hope you like it."

 

 Jean started tearing into the paper, revealing a button up shirt and a pair of black pants. He looked up at Marco and wrapped him in a one armed hug, kissing his cheek. "It looks really nice. Thank you, babe."

 

 "Do you really like it? I thought that you could wear it tonight." Marco sat back from the other's embrace, trying to contain his smile from growing any bigger. "I decided to take you to the café where we first met! It's your main present! Plus, they have these gingerbread cookies that are to do for around Christmas time."

 

 Jean gained a smile just as bright as Marco's, shoving the other man's shoulder gently. "You are such a romantic sap sometimes, you know that?" He laughed softly. After a moment of silence between them, Jean spoke quietly. "I love you."

 

 "I love you, too, Jean." And with that, the two were reunited in each others embrace. They decided to take care of the small pile of wrapping paper later; right now was all about shutting the world out and enjoying their Christmas morning together.

* * *

 

 Getting ready that night took them longer than expected what with the two catching each other in kisses that lasted well over just a few seconds and re-fixing their hair after said kisses got a little too intense. They managed to get out of the house before it got totally dark, getting to their destination without any trouble. They spent their meal reminiscing over the past such as their first date or the day Marco asked Jean to move in with him, and especially the first day that they met. As they walked out, hand in hand and still laughing over jokes told earlier, Jean didn't even notice how could it had gotten out. 

 

 "Man, I miss that place. But it's nice seeing everything still up and running." Marco hummed.

 

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you sneaking me coffees everyday." Jean laughed.

 

"I can make you coffee at home, dork."

 

"But it isn't the same; the thought of my Marco stealing? It was very exciting."

 

 Marco snorted, bumping Jean with his hip as they neared their car. "I paid for them. I wouldn't ever steal."

 

 "Well you stole my heart, so now you're a stealer and a liar." Jean smirked as he saw Marco's cheeks turn a nice shade of pink.

 

"And I'm the romantic sap?" He asked as he looked away, hiding his smile.

 

 "You still are." Before they parted, Jean grabbed Marco's hand once again. "Hey... Before we leave, there's one last place I want to take you. That park near here is still open, right?"

 

 "I'm not sure..." Marco hummed, coming out of his obliviousness to see what Jean was getting at. "Did you want to take a walk there or something?"

 

 "For old times sake, if you'd like. C'mon, let's go on an adventure." Jean said, dragging Marco away to get back on the sidewalk. He pulled him close as they walked, trying to keep his lover warm against the cold air.

 

 After a few minutes or so of walking, they found the park and, luckily, it was still open. They quietly strolled on the path inside, Marco's arms wrapped around one of Jean's as they took in the sights. It was just as peaceful as Jean remembered. It was perfect for what he was planning to do. Jean glanced over at Marco as they continued, deciding it was now or never.

 

"Marco? Can I tell you something crazy?"

 

 "Mhm, of course." Marco said, squeezing his arm tighter in response instead of looking up to him.

 

 "You've really changed me, you know that? I was never really serious about anything in my life. I was never serious about anyone. But then that's when you fell -" literally "- into my life. And... My whole world changed after getting to know you."

 

Marco gave him a questioning look. "What are you trying to say?"

 

 Did he have to be so clueless? "I'm saying that I never wanted to be tied down. Dammit, I was disgusted with the idea as a kid! But, Marco, let me tell you something: I've decided that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." At this point he stopped them both and turned to face the other, a smile erupting on to his lips. He was currently going insane inside, hoping he was getting through to Marco. He had this whole thing planned out, but as always, everything in his mind was replaced with Marco and his plan became long forgotten. 

 

"Jean...?" Marco said softly.

 

 "Marco, listen to me. Let me calm down and stop my rambling to tell you what I'm trying to say." He took a deep breath and cupped one of Marco's hands in both of his own, kneeling down on one knee. "Marco Bodt, will you marry me?" 

 

 And with that, it all suddenly clicked inside of Marco. His eyes widened and, before he knew it, he was nodding his head uncontrollably with tears springing up in the corners of his eyes..

 

"Yes?" Jean said quickly, standing up.

 

 "Yes!" Marco wrapped his arms around the other, pulling him in close. He peppered Jean's face with gentle kisses, finally settling on his lips. He breathed out one more 'yes' as he pulled away before burying his face inthe crook of the blond's neck. 

 

  Jean didn't have to wait for Marco anymore. He no longer had to worry himself to death over what Marco's answer would be or if he would somehow lose the other someway or somehow. On that day, Marco received the best gift he had ever gotten in his life by saying yes to Jean; Jean received the best gift he had ever gotten in his life by hearing Marco say yes to him. Now that he knew Marco was his, his mind was at ease and his world was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> And with that, I'd like to wish in_agony_and_ecstasy a merry Christmas! I hope you like this fic, sweetheart! It was a very cute idea (like your other prompt) and I had so much fun thinking it all out (trust me, I went through many cute scenarios for this. And I may or may not have replayed the scenarios over and over just to indulge my poor, dumb Jeanmarco soul). Please, go check out their tumblr: http://in-agony-and-ecstasy.tumblr.com ! 
> 
> For the first time in forever, I don't really have that much to say in terms of notes. Well, there's a first time for everything during the holiday season I suppose! Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
